


Red

by Misanagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Non Consensual, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell wins. Castiel is Lucifer's but he's in the mood to share... who wants a taste?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sspringking/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink).

They were all surrounding him. They were eager, eyes roaming greedily upon the angel's body wanting a to touch him, to sample the gifts of heaven, now brought low, brought to his knees.

Lucifer had kept him for himself for a while, enjoying breaking one of the Holy ones, one who had once been his brother and he liked having such purity at his mercy. Most of all he enjoyed despoiling it.

The light of the angel shone bright all the time, even in chains, even despoiled of all his majesty, and it glowed brighter, a sharp blood red, whenever the angel bled. Lucifer liked that color.

He would have had his pick of angels but Castiel was the one that caught his eye. He had fought with the humans, done it by defying both heaven and hell. He was a fallen but he wasn't anything like Lucifer. Somehow he had retained the light and it was that light what Lucifer, who had once shinned so bright, liked to hurt the most.

And now he was sharing that light with his demons, his brothers, united in damnation and now in victory and what better spoil of war than an angel.

Lucifer ran his fingers down Castiel's neck, scratching the skin and letting a small trail of blood sweep down the angel's neck. He brought the fingers to his lip and licked the blood slowly. "Heavenly," he said and his demons laughed.

Castiel remained quiet as Lucifer ran his hands down his bare chest, pinching nipples viciously. "He knows to be on his knees," Lucifer continued. "He's had plenty of practice before, kneeling for his faith. Now he kneels for our amusement."

The group of demons moved closer, wanting to breathe in their prey.

"I've tasted the best heaven had to offer," continued Lucifer. "I've stripped him of his freedom, chained him and claimed him and now he submits to my desires and he does because he has no choice, I've left him no choice."

There were howls and jeers as the demons moved closer. They were eager and Lucifer wouldn't deny them their prize. He grabbed the angel by his neck and pulled his head back. "Who wants a taste?"

Lucifer sat back and watched. Demons weren't polite, demons didn't take turns and demons, even when given a gift, didn't like to share. Lucifer smiled as Castiel's light shone brighter than ever before.

Red was a beautiful color.


End file.
